


I'm happy just to dance with you

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Bingo [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barry Allen is in Denial, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Oliver Queen, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Barry is in love with Oliver but he is sure that he can never be more than his tutor, the prom is near and maybe his luck will changeOne night and a little dance can change everything
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Olivarry Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029864
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: Olivarry Bingo 2020





	I'm happy just to dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am excited to present my first creation for this beautiful event called Olivarry Bingo 2020; this story belongs to the box "prom night" I hope you like it :) I'll be posting the rest of the stories I'm working on as soon as they're done :)

There was no one who didn't talk about it, the word "prom" echoed through all the school corridors, it was natural since it was April and the month was known as the "prom season". 

Meanwhile, Barry Allen waited, most of his friends had already been invited, Iris would go with Eddie, Caitlin with Ronnie, even Cisco was invited by Cynthia; he was the only one of the group who still didn't receive a proposal, anyway, there was only one person he wanted to go with but it was so unlikely that he would invite him.

Speaking of the devil, this person came to his table

"Hi, Barry, sorry to interrupt your lunch" he said, looking at the half-eaten sandwich 

"Don't worry, Oliver. What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to confirm if we'll meet later for the science thing"

Barry was assigned as Oliver Queen's tutor when he had trouble in science, the guy was probably what any cliché is: handsome, popular, sporty; except that when you really knew him there was a lot more, Oliver was smart and kind, Barry could be a little (no, just kidding, a lot) in love with him

"Yes, of course, I'll meet you outside the library after school" 

"See you there, then". He smiled kindly at the brown haired guy and left

Barry stared until Oliver was out of sight, suddenly he noticed the silence around him, all his friends sitting at the table were staring at him

"What?"

"Nothing, you're looking at Oliver as if he was the only human on the planet, look, I don't blame you, he's so handsome, tall, blond and his arms are like twice yours" said Iris 

"Not true".

"We all saw it, dude" answered Cisco.

"Why don't you ask him to the prom?" said Caitlin.

"No!" answered Barry horrified "you can' t just ask a boy like Oliver to the prom, for sure he already has a date, besides, why would he go with me?" 

"I think he likes you" said Caitlin "you should try. Finish your food, lunch is over in five minutes"

* * *

True to his word, Barry waited for Oliver outside the library when the exit bell rang, a few minutes later the boy appeared, they entered the library and sat down at a table in the back, they had a view of the footprom and athletics field, the cheerleaders were rehearsing their routine; after a while of studying, Oliver asked something that had nothing to do with cells and their processes

"Barry, are you going to the prom?"

"Yes, I mean, I'm coming to see my friends and taste the awful punch they're probably going to serve"

"You still don't have a date?"

"No" he replied, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I asked…" 

"Don't worry" he interrupted, making light of the matter "let's get back to work".

* * *

Oliver and Barry had study meetings twice a week, the days that Oliver was not at his archery practice, when they were not at the library they went to the blond guy's house. This time they were paired up on a project, so they took advantage of the time to write their report, after hours of studying they got hungry, so Oliver ordered a pizza, 25 minutes later it arrived and they took it to the living room

"They forgot the napkins, I'll go get them" said Oliver.

"Yes"

"You can serve yourself if you want"

To be polite, Barry would have waited, but he was really hungry, so he opened the box to pour himself a slice, but then he saw something curious: the ingredients were set in such a way that one word could be read _Prom?_ Oliver arrived with the napkins at that moment

"I know it's not the most original proposal, but I'd like to go to the prom with you, as friends, only if you want"

Barry didn't know how to react, his dream of going to the prom with the most handsome boy in school was coming true, more or less, all that was missing was the confession of Oliver's eternal love for him and the proposal of marriage but... you can't have everything in this life, right?

"Of course, I'd like to go with you, it'll be great" he smiled at him

"Do you want to eat the proposal?"

"It'll be an honor, I'm starving" 

* * *

Weeks went by, Oliver and Barry were still studying together; everyone went crazy when they found out they were going to the prom together, especially Barry's friends. 

"He likes you" said Iris one day while they were studying at the library.

"No" 

"Why did he ask you to the prom then?"

"Because he's nice"

They were at the same table where he sat with Oliver, today the archery team had practice, so Barry was a little distracted watching the blond guy shoot his arrows at the target correctly, suddenly Oliver turned around and when he saw Barry he waved to him and paid attention to his bow again.

"Do you see?"

"I still say he likes you"

"No!" he replied in a louder voice than he had planned

Several eyes focused on them and the librarian gave them a silent warning, they kept silent and continued to study

* * *

After all the waiting, the big day was finally near, the decorating committee was putting the finishing touches on the gym, Barry went to get some books from his locker and met Oliver 

"Hey, Ollie".

"Barry, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think so".

"Would you text me your address? To pick you up" 

"Yes, as soon as I get home I will"

"So, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you".

* * *

Barry looked in the mirror

"What if I don't go at all?"

"But you do look great, honey"

This year's prom would have a theme: the 1950s, so making an exception for suits and night dresses, students could dress according to the era, Barry opted for a biker-style attire, with a leather jacket over a simple white T-shirt, a tight black pant with a chain as an ornament; his mother had helped him do his hair 

"You're just saying that because you're my mom"

"You know I'm honest, I wouldn't lie to you, you really look good"

"All right, I believe you".

"We have to go down to the living room, your friend, Oliver, should be here soon".

They came down together and sat down on the couch, about 10 minutes later, they knocked on the door

"I'll go" said his mother immediately.

Behind the door was Oliver

"Good evening, Mrs Allen, I'm Oliver, I'm taking Barry to the prom".

"Of course, come in" she stopped to look at the boy's outfit "Did you set up for the costumes?"

Oliver was wearing a style identical to Barry's, but he also had a bandana around his neck

"No, but I don't think it would have gone so well if we had" he said, looking at his friend.

"Hello, Ollie"

"I'll go get your father, I'll leave you two alone for a moment" said Nora 

They sat on the couch and were silent until Oliver said

"You look good" If Barry didn't know better he would have thought there was a certain blush on his cheeks

"You too" answered Barry shyly.

Before anything else happens, Barry's parents returned

"Good evening, Mr. Allen" said Oliver politely.

"Night, Oliver, right?"

"Yes"

"Before you go, let me take a picture"

Oliver and Barry got up from the couch, standing next to each other 

"Get a little closer, the picture doesn't come out right" said Henry adjusting the image on the camera.

Immediately Oliver passed an arm over Barry's shoulders in a friendly embrace, the brown man did his best not to blush, they saw the camera flash once, twice, three times

"Right, boys, I've got enough" announced Henry 

"I promise to bring Barry home early"

"It's enough that he's at the door at 11. Have fun"

"Thank you" 

They left the house, in front of the door was parked a car, not just any car, a red Chevrolet 51 convertible, Barry couldn't help but gawk

"Is that your car?"

"My dad actually lent it to me for the occasion"

"It's great".

Oliver smiled at him

"Let's go before it gets late" 

* * *

They talked on the way, after parking the car they went to the gym, they would have to congratulate the decoration committee, the place looked like a real 50's cafeteria, there was a photo booth and a jukebox. 

The music started soon after, as it was a dance with a 50's theme, obviously there had to be rock and roll, after the first song, Oliver and Barry were still sitting

"Do you want to dance?" Oliver asked 

"That's what we're here for, right?" he replied, smiling. 

Oliver stood up and took Barry's hand 

"I warn you, I'm not very good" said the brunette.

-It's not a contest

The song started, Oliver turned out to be a very good dancer, they quickly got together and went around the dance floor, they kept dancing a few more songs, all the couples around were looking at them because they were very good; they decided to take a break to get something to drink 

"You lied to me" said Oliver.

"What?"

"You said you couldn't dance"

"I was just following you, you're a really good dancer" 

"My little sister would be so grateful to hear it, she practices on me"

"Tell her I said so"

Oliver smiled

"Would you like to try the awful punch?"

"It's part of the experience, so yeah".

"I'll be right back"

As soon as the brown haired guy was alone, Iris ran to him, wearing a pink skirt with a poodle draw, a black blouse and a pink scarf. 

"Bear, oh my God, I can't believe it, you guys even dressed the same way, that's so boyfriend-like" 

"Hello, Iris. It was just a coincidence"

"Yeah, whatever. I didn't know Oliver could dance so well. You're the envy of all the girls, you know that, right?"

Barry was aware of that, all the girls and some of the guys would kill to be in his shoes, even though they were just going as friends, he was very happy 

"I know".

"That's my boy, have fun and make the most of it, you know what I mean"

"Iris!"

Oliver was a few steps away from them

"I'm leaving" 

She ran back to Eddie, the boy greeted him, next to him were Caitlin and Ronnie dressed as Danny and Sandy from Grease.

"Did I miss anything?" asked the blond guy

"No, not at all"

Oliver gave Barry a glass, they both had a little

"You were right, it's terrible"

They laughed 

* * *

Oliver was having a lot of fun, it was always nice to spend time with Barry, however today he felt different, he couldn't explain it if he tried. Since he was assigned as his tutor he had found his babbling about scientific things adorable, the way he drew diagrams when he was explaining something he found interesting; Oliver spent most of his time so concentrated on archery and trying not to fail that he didn't even remember the prom, until a lot of girls started making advances to him, he didn't like any of them, in fact he could count on fingers the people he totally liked, Barry was on that list, that's why he decided to invite him.

Now he knows he made the right decision, Barry was the best dance partner he could ask for, it felt so good to hold his hand and just dance with him, he hadn't felt anything like that with anyone, he's still not sure what it is, but he has all the prom to find out. Every time a song ends, some girl asks Oliver to dance, but he looks for some excuse and doesn't leave Barry.

After the round of rock and roll, they change the rhythm to more modern music, Oliver and Barry dance and have fun, the blond man watches carefully. Have Barry's eyes always had that colour? Has his smile always been so beautiful? Suddenly a slow song starts, the couples hug, Barry seems to blush, he is so cute

"If you want we can sit down" 

"No, we're here to dance, so that's what we'll do, unless you don't want to" replied Oliver. 

-I want to. 

That's enough of an answer, Oliver puts his arms around Barry's waist and pushes him closer, the brunette shyly puts his arms around his neck, they sway slowly to the song, at some point Barry rests his head on Oliver's shoulder, it feels so right, as if he had always belonged there, then Oliver understands everything: he's in love with Barry Allen, he always has been. They keep dancing, it's like there's no one else but them, the blond guy finally understands what they say about love and being over the moon, he feels so happy with him, his Barry. 

The prom is ending, they dance the last song and the teachers start asking the students to leave, Barry says goodbye to his friends and goes out to the parking lot with Oliver, they get into the car and get ready to go home, they are quiet for a while, each one thinking about his own thing, which ironically is the same

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, a lot, Ollie, thanks for inviting me"

"None that, I haven't had this much fun since... Never, I guess"

Barry smiles, so brightly that he could light up the whole avenue; they are already 5 minutes away from his house, it's now or never, Oliver stops the car

"Barry, I... -There's something I need to tell you"

"Sure, tell me" 

"You... I'm not good with words, but I hope this gets the message"

Without thinking about it, Oliver approached Barry and kissed him, the brown haired guy was surprised at first but then joined in, closing the little distance between them, they separated soon after

"Message received loud and clear" said Barry smiling

"And what do you say?"

"Why don't you figure it out?" 

This time, Barry took the initiative to kiss, while Oliver ran his thumbs gently across his cheeks 

"How much time do we have left?"

"20 minutes before you have to go back" 

"More than enough. There's a very dark street around the corner from my house, we can continue this there"

"Tell me exactly where it is"

* * *

At 11 o'clock, Oliver left Barry outside his house, was helping him put his bandana on his neck

"Right, you can go in now, you look so good" 

"Ollie" he blushed

"I'll call you tomorrow, sleep tight"

They said goodbye with an innocent kiss on the cheek, in case Barry's parents were watching

"Night, Ollie, let me know when you get home it doesn't matter if I'm asleep"

"I will".

Barry entered his house and Oliver left, Nora Allen was waiting in the living room

"How'd it go?"

"Very well".

"And that?" asked his mother, pointing to the bandana.

"Oliver gave it to me. You know, I'm gonna go to sleep now, I'm tired"

"Sleep well, honey" Nora answered with a smile

Barry went to his room, closed the door and threw himself on the bed, he was so happy, Oliver kissed him not once, but many times! and told Barry he like him, when he left his house he didn't expect something like that. He took off the bandana and looked at his neck, it wasn't very big but they were definitely going to notice the hickey (Ollie could be very enthusiastic and bite a little harder than he should) wearing turtleneck for a week would worth it in exchange for having received his love's attentions (no, it didn't happen what you are thinking)

He folded the bandanna, still smelling of Oliver's perfume, put it in his drawer and looked for his pyjamas; when he was about to go to bed, he got a message from Oliver saying he was already at home and wishing him good night, Barry fell asleep smiling. 

* * *

_Years later_

Oliver was looking at Barry, the brunette seemed distracted

"What are you thinking about?"

"I just remembered our first dance"

"I remember it like it was yesterday"

"I still have your bandana". 

Oliver smiled at him; the ballroom dance floor was already full of people dancing, it wouldn't be a bad idea to join them

"So, Mr Queen, can I have this dance?" The blonde looked at his husband fondly

"Nothing would make me happier"

The End

  
  
  
  



End file.
